


Shame

by thedarkmoon



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: (sorta?), D/s undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I’ve been a shit bandmate, and my drinking’s getting out of hand,” Matty’s voice was shaky and quiet, breath brushing against Georges chest, “and……and I hurt you. I’m a shit friend.”</p><p>***<br/>(The fic in which Matty hates asking for his needs, but George makes him do it anyways.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I will take full blame for this. I'll be posting another story soon, that was my friends fault, but this one lands squarely on me. Literally, the working title on this fic was ALEXSFAULT. But that same friend encouraged the writing of this one, so I'm not entirely to blame either. Anywho. This is completely unbeta'd at point of original publication so any mistakes are mine. The story is untrue, I do not own the boys, and I am in no way profiting from writing this fic, I only wrote it to make the plot bunny shut up. If you found this by googling yourself, or someone you know, BACK OUT NOW. FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY GO BACK. Unless you like that sort of thing. In which case, go ahead. ;)

George knew that Matty had to have known what he did was crossing a line. They’d established the line long ago, back when they started this. So he couldn’t figure out why he would go to such lengths when he knew what it would result in.

But when he got back to the room, after several laps around the hotel’s courtyard, he understood. Matty was laying with his bare chest pressed against the duvet, bent at the waist, jeans pooling at his ankles. George felt the lump in his throat, and he quickly pulled the door shut behind him, pulling his belt from the loops in his jeans.

“I’ve taught you better,” he said quietly, stepping closer, putting a hand on Matty’s lower back, yanking his pants down his thighs. “I taught you to use your words, not act like a petulant brat. I’ve half a mind to leave you here like this since you know so much better than I do about what you deserve.”

Matty groaned into the duvet, and George felt his hips shift. He dug his nails in, a silent warning not to move. “You’ve nothing to say?” George gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to just go after it and whip Matty until he couldn’t sit for a week.

“I’m sorry,” Matty whispered, turning back, craning his neck to try and see George. “I’m sorry, and you’re right. I know better. But I-I couldn’t ask.”

“Yeah?” George leaned back, removing all his contact with Matty, and sat on the other bed. “what kept you from asking?”

“I-I,” Matty turned away from him, but he raised his voice slightly to be heard, “I couldn’t, b-because I d-didn’t want to bother you….”

“And?” George prompted, leaning forward to tug at Matty’s jeans, pulling them away and tossing them towards the suitcases. He had no intention of denying Matty what he wanted, so he wouldn’t be needing those for the rest of the night.

“And,” Matty swallowed, “a-and I’m ashamed.” Matty buried his face in his arms. George stood up then, and tugged at him until he stood up and allowed himself to be gathered against George’s larger frame.

“I guess we’ve slipped backwards then, love.” George felt Matty nod as he rested his chin on the top of his head. “You know there’s nothing shameful in wanting a spanking. You know I’m happy to turn you over my knee, and turn that pretty little arse of yours cherry red anytime you want.” George chose the wording carefully to elicit a specific response from Matty; he could feel him curling tighter against his chest as the words brought that shame to the forefront of his mind. George let him sit with it for a couple of minutes, knowing that it was important that Matty deal with it rather than shove it away,

“However. You also know I won’t spank you if you’re not being healthy about it.” George paused, stroking his fingers through Matty’s hair before continuing, softer. “Tell me why you want a spanking love.”

He felt Matty shudder against him, felt the way that his length was pressing against his thigh. George waited patiently, he remembered this Matty well, the Matty he couldn’t, wouldn’t ask for his needs, who tried to do anything and everything to please George, never taking for himself. It wasn’t the worst Matty, George preferred this one to some of the others, but it still hurt to see his boy back here again after so long.

“Because I’ve been a shit bandmate, and my drinking’s getting out of hand,” Matty’s voice was shaky and quiet, breath brushing against Georges chest, “and……and I hurt you. I’m a shit friend.”

George nodded, not because he agreed with Matty’s assessment of himself, but he knew what he was dealing with now. He knew what had come over Matty when he had lashed out against him earlier, and it made his chest ache to know that he’s missed the signs that Matty was drawing himself back here, back to the small boy who didn’t think anything of himself.

“Alright love.” George pulled back and sat on one of the beds, pulling Matty between his thighs, studying his downturned face. “No drugs?” Matty shook his head, dark curls falling into his face. George exhaled, grabbing Matty's wrists, stroking the soft  inner skin with his thumbs.

“I usually don’t spank you when you’re self loathing faze is happening,” George watched as Matty colored spectacularly, but held his tongue, “because I think it sort of defeats the time I spend building you up. But tonight I think it would be beneficial, because you need a clean slate.” Matty looked up at him through his hair, hopeful, but George wasn’t quite finished. “But you’re to understand that this isn’t punishment. Do you?” Matty nodded quickly, hoping that George would stop talking.

“Alright, then we’ll start.” George gave him a nudge, and pulled his boy across his lap, grabbing his left arm and securing it at the small of his back. He smoothed his hand over Matty’s bum, feeling his prick jerk against his thigh, feeling it start to fill out again.

“I don’t want you to count tonight, love.” George murmured, delivering the first smack shortly after, listening to the sharp intake of breath. A second and a third smack quickly followed the first, and on the fourth, Matty let out a small yelp. George alternated cheeks, spreading out the smacks so that they covered the entirety of Matty’s arse. He worked the color up to a flaming red, amazed as always at how much it took to actually turn Matty’s skin red.

By the time George was done, Matty was crying out with every strike, dick hard and straining against George’s thigh, tears streaming down his face. He let Matty hang limp over his lap for several minutes, rubbing soothing circles over his flaming backside.

“Stand up Matty,” George said softly, helping his boy as he rose unsteadily to his feet. He wiped the tears away from Matty’s cheeks with his thumb before asking him, “Do you feel better now?”

Matty nodded, but his eyes slid past George, to where his belt was laying, left forgotten on the bed. George didn’t miss his look, and slowly reached for the belt, doubling it over in his hands. “You really want that?” It wasn’t unheard of for George to whip his boy, hell he’d had half a mind to do it when he’d walked in the room earlier, but he’d never asked for it before. George thought he hated the damned thing; he’d do anything to get out of it when he was being punished.

“Yeah, I,” Matty cleared his throat, “I, I know you said it wasn’t punishment. But I also know your rules, and-and I crossed one earlier. I deserve it for that.” Matty hung his head, lacing his hands behind his back, the picture of perfect acceptance and submission.

George almost said no, without giving it a second thought. It wasn’t fair for him to go back on what he said, no matter what Matty thought he should get. But he also knew it was it his better interests if Matty felt totally cleansed of whatever demons were inside his head.

“Six.” George said finally, standing up. “Six, and then I’m going to get both of us off, and then we’re going to bed and sleeping in till noon tomorrow.” Orgasms weren’t usually part of whippings, it served as further punishment. “Bend over the bed and hold on to the other side. Don’t reach back.” As Matty moved into position, George popped the buttons on his trousers, pulling them off and kicking them aside along with his pants.

The first crack of the belt against his already sore bum made Matty groan and press his face against the mattress, but he forced his hips up, trying to make a better target, trying to be better than good. The second landed just below the first and the third and fourth followed, crisscrossing the other two lashes. The fifth landed directly across the firsts path and Matty arched, moaning, “Nomore, nomore George, please, nomore I’ll be good.”

George almost let him off, but he’d already gone back on his word once, and instead hauled Matty’s legs up, propping him up obscenely spread on his knees. “Last one babe,” he promised, carefully aiming his last strike lower across the tender sit spots. Matty yelled, his voice hoarse, reaching back with one hand to clutch at the fire in his bum.

George left him alone to sob quietly for a few minutes, peeling off his tank top and ducking into the bathroom for a wash cloth. He also grabbed the tube of aloe cream and the tube of lube from his satchel, placing them within easy reach on the bed before curling around Matty, his long fingers stroking across his belly.

“You ok?” George nosed at Matty’s ear, feeling the damp where the tears had streaked against the skin.

“Yes.” George dipped his hand lower, teasing fingertips along Matty’s length before reaching for the tube of slick, coating his hand with lube. When his hand closed around Matty’s prick, his boy keened, but let George set the pace, staying perfectly still. George gripped him firmly, tight strokes just the way he knew Matty liked, feeling his thighs tremble. He came with a choked off whimper, going limp in George’s arms.

After Matty came, it took almost nothing for George, a handful of strokes and he was coming, striping Matty’s bum. They laid there for awhile before George grabbed the washcloth, cleaning smirking when Matty whined as his arse was cleaned.

“Lay on your stomach,” George told him, softly punctuating the command with a kiss to the least bruised part of Matty’s arse. Matty complied, stretching out, pulling a pillow towards him to put under his head. He heard George click the lid on the tube of aloe cream and hissed as it was spread against his skin.

Once he was finished, George tossed the rubs on the nightstand, and helped Matty under the covers, letting him cling as tightly as he wanted. George refrained from touching the sensitive skin of Matty’s bum, instead wrapping his arms tight around his torso, fitting them together as Matty settled against him for the night.

“Do you feel better?” George asked quietly, pressing the words along with a kiss to Matty’s temple.

“Think so. Ask me in the morning,” Matty mumbled, pressing closer, feeling more content than he had in weeks. George let the conversation go, and soon they were both asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah................I wrote it in one night at one in the morning on the fourth of July when there were fireworks keeping me awake. leave me a comment? maybe? (sorry to say that the next fic I'll probably be posting is only like, T rated. But I'm kind of on a roll writing these, so maybe there'll be more to come?)


End file.
